Father's Day
by JasmineD799
Summary: Hiccup never got to have a real Father's Day, until now. Cute father/son fic for Hiccup and Toothless!


It was a cool morning in the forest, Hiccup woke early and smiled. It was Father's Day and he wanted to do something special with Toothless, his dad. He was excited about it because he never got to do any kind of Father's Day with Stoick back when he lived in Berk, now he finally had the chance to have a real Father's Day.

The young 14 year old quietly sat up and yawned, stretching out his arms and he stood up and happily apporached his sleeping parents. Careful not to wake his mom, he gently poked his dad on the shoulder.

"Dad, hey wake up," Hiccup whispered.

Toothless groaned and didn't wake up. Hiccup sighed, how is it that the dragon could be so lazy? He poked him again, a little harder this time.

"Dad!" He whispered a little louder.

Toothless groaned before opening one eye to look up at the boy. "Hiccup? What are you doing up so early?"

Hiccup smiled, "Oh well uh I just wanted to do something today, just the two of us you know cuz it's Father's Day."

Toothless smiled as he sat up. Hiccup grinned nervously at him.

"Ok, well what do you want to do?" Toothless asked him.

"Well, I figured we could go flying and then I had a special place planned for us to go." Hiccup replied.

Toothless smiled at his human son. "Ok then, you're the man with the plan."

Hiccup laughed, "cool, I'll go get my stuff."

Toothless smiled as he watched Hiccup run to the back of the cave to get the riding gear. He was excited about spending their first Father's Day together. He looked down at his mate Raven and nuzzled her.

Raven moaned and opened one of her eyes, "good morning," she said to him.

Toothless smiled back, "good morning to you too," he replied.

"You're up early," Raven said.

"Yes, that's Hiccup's doing. It's Father's Day and he wanted to spend the day together." Toothless replied.

Raven smiled, "that sounds like a wonderful idea," she said.

Toothless smiled, "yeah I think it'll be great," he said.

Raven nuzzled him, "you two just be safe ok," She replied.

Toothless grinned, "we will don't worry," he said.

Raven chuckled and that's when Hiccup returned with his stuff. "Ok dad, I've got everything," he said.

Toothless smiled, "great," he replied standing up to approach him.

"Ready to go?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, ready whenever you are." Toothless replied.

Hiccup grinned before putting on his riding harness and saddled up his dad. Once he was done he jumped onto the dragon's back and Toothless walked to the exit of the cave.

"Ready?" Toothless asked.

"You know it," Hiccup replied.

Toothless grinned, "hold on tight!" He said and he jumped up into the air.

"Yeeeeaahhh!" Hiccup yelled happily.

"Whaaaa hoooooo!" Toothless cried out.

Hiccup laughed as he threw his arms in the air and he hugged his dad happily. Toothless purred and he did all sorts of summer salts and big circles and loops in the sky, he even did "the spinning" as Hiccup called it.

Hiccup cheered happily as they flew and he leaned down to hug his dad tightly around his neck. Toothless purred happily and he smiled up at his human son.

"Love you dad," Hiccup said to him.

"Love you too," Toothless replied.

Hiccup smiled before lifting his head up to feel the cool wind on his face. He felt so free, and it was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt. The magic of flying would never get old. Toothless began to fly gently and Hiccup lifted his arms in the air to feel the clouds, he smiled at the dragon who grinned back at him with his usual toothless grin.

Hiccup laughed, the sight of his dad with a gummy smile never failed to make him laugh. And he rubbed the side of Toothless's neck happily.

"So what else did you have in mind for today?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup grinned, "there's a place that I had planned to go and I know how to get there so I have to drive ok," he said.

Toothless nodded, "ok just be careful," he said.

"Got it," Hiccup replied and he clicked his foot back to make Toothless turn around and go the other direction.

Toothless was a little confused at first, he wondered where his human was taking them. He would have to find out once they reach their destination. The flight took a little while and Toothless was just about to ask Hiccup where they were going when Hiccup said "ok prepare to land."

Toothless nodded and they continued flying for about a minute or two and they reached their destination.

Toothless's eyes widened at the place Hiccup had taken them. "Is this-" he began, and Hiccup smiled at his dad.

"Yep, the old cove." He replied.

The two landed in the cove and Hiccup jumped off his dad's back. And he looked up at Toothless. "What do you think?" He asked.

Toothless smiled, "this is great," he replied. "It's been so long, I'd completely forgot about it."

"Time sure does fly doesn't it?" Hiccup said.

"Sure does," Toothless replied.

Hiccup saw the very same rock that he used to sit on and draw in the dirt. He smiled approaching it he saw old lines from all the things he drew. Toothless came up to him and nuzzled him gently. Hiccup smiled and wrapped his arms around his dad's neck tightly.

"Remember the first time we actually became friends?" Hiccup asked.

"How could I forget," Toothless said.

"It was the best thing that ever happened to me," Hiccup replied.

"Me too," Toothless said gently nuzzling him again.

Hiccup laughed and playfully pushed the dragon's head away. Toothless growled playfully and he snagged Hiccup's green shirt in his teeth and lifted him off the ground.

"Hey!" Hiccup yelped. "Dad! Put me down!"

Toothless chuckled and he swung his head back and forth before throwing him into the pond. "AHH!" Hiccup yelped as he hit the water.

Toothless busted out laughing and Hiccup popped out of the water. "Grr! That's it!" And he climbed out of the water chasing after his dad.

Toothless laughed before running away from the boy. The two laughed and Hiccup jumped on the dragon's neck. "Ha! Gotcha!" He yelled.

Toothless grinned and he wrapped his tail around the boy's waist and pulled him close to his side. "No, I've got you." He said, and he trapped him in a head-lock and started giving him a noogie.

"Wait no! Oh no! Not that!" Hiccup yelled. "Dad! Let me go! Cut it out!"

Toothless just laughed at his human son and still didn't stop.

He pushed against the dragon's belly with his feet trying to escape. "Grr!" He growled and then, "POP!" He escaped his dad's arms and lunged at him.

"Haha!" He yelled and jumped on him.

Toothless fell back on the ground and the father and son rolled around in the grass laughing before Toothless stopped and just laid there on the ground. Hiccup, sitting on the dragon's back giggled and said, "dad? We'll always be together won't we?"

Toothless smiled up at the boy, "of course," he replied. "Always."

Hiccup smiled and Toothless purred happily. Then Toothless sat up causing Hiccup to slide off his back. The boy smiled up at his dad.

"Oh yeah, I got something for you." Hiccup said.

Toothless watched as Hiccup took his bag off the saddle and opened it and pulled out a note and a locket with something engraved inside.

Toothless read the note,

"It's been so long since the first time we met. We went from enemies to friends, from friends to best friends, from best friends to brothers and now from brothers to father and son. I can't even begin to tell you how much that means to me! Eversince you became my father I've never been happier. I've never really had a real father until now, and I'm so happy to have you in my life. You're the best friend/father I have ever had. I love you!"

Happy Father's Day!

Love Hiccup 3

Toothless's eyes began to water as he read the inside of the locket. "To the best dad anyone could ever have."

The dragon looked up at his human son and smiled at him. "It took me weeks to make that. The blacksmith in Raven's village helped me with it a little, you like it?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless answered by wrapping his tail around the boy's waist pulling him close and wrapping his arm tightly around him to hug him. Hiccup smiled and wrapped his arms around his black neck.

"I love it," Toothless replied. "More than you know."

Hiccup smiled and hugged his dad tightly. "Thanks dad, thanks for everything. And most importantly for being the best dad anyone could ever ask for."

Toothless purred happily "you're welcome Hiccup," he replied.

Hiccup sighed happily, and the two sat together watching the sunset and then Hiccup jumped on his dad's back and the two began to make their way home. Hiccup laid his head down and slowly started to fall asleep.

Toothless smiled at his human. He didn't worry about Hiccup controling the fin because he could kind of fly on his own now. He was able to do that since the day he saved Hiccup from the montrous nightmare in the kill arena that day of Hiccup's final exam. As long as the fin was open Toothless could still fly.

It wasn't long till they reached their cave. Toothless went inside there was a fire going and Raven and Sora were asleep. Toothless took Hiccup to his bed made of little leaves and feathers, and he gently wrapped his tail around the boy's waist and lifted him up and laid him down on his bed.

Hiccup stirred slightly and sighed. Toothless gently nuzzled his human son and licked his cheek, "thank you Hiccup," he whispered. "This has been the best Father's Day ever."

Hiccup smiled in his sleep and muttered, "love you dad."

Toothless smiled proudly at his boy, then he went over to his own spot next to Raven who purred gently. Toothless purred back and nuzzled her. Raven smiled in her sleep, and Toothless sighed happily before taking one last look at Hiccup. He couldn't be more proud of his boy, and then he began to drift off to sleep, his dreams wisking him away to the skies with Hiccup.

It had been a great day for both of them. And they hoped they would stay this way for the rest of their lives.

The end..

I hope you all enjoyed that! I got the idea from Truly Fantastic Me! I decided to do this for her! ^^ Anyway R&R Plz! :D


End file.
